A Day in the Life of Twilight Sparkle
by fifthcru5ader
Summary: Take a look into the life of Equestria's most-loved unicorn. See the gossip, scandals and Twilight's wandering mind. Contains Octascratch if you squint


I woke up at six o'clock in the morning, the usual time. I heaved myself out of bed and smiled at Spike, curled up in his basket, snoring lightly. The birds' dawn chorus was coming to an end. You see, birds start their dawn chorus one or two hours before sunrise, sweeping from the north-east to the south-west- wait, this is about me, not some off-topic biology. Anyway, I brewed myself a cup of coffee and poured some cereal into a bowl, using my psycho-kinetic powers. I never did use to like coffee, but Princess Celestia taught me how to adjust it to my liking- aaand there I go again. I drank my coffee and ate half of my cereal (I like to watch my figure) and as soon as I was finished, Spike ran over, pleading clear on his face. I sighed and passed him the bowl, which he took and ate its contents gratefully. I went over to my desk and started to read. I always love the days like this, where there's nothing better to do except read. And read. And read. I read so much that I didn't notice Spike running up to me to tell me that Princess Celestia was here.

"TWI! Celestia has come to see you...for the tenth time." He yelled. I slammed the book down on the desk. I looked a mess!

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Spike?" I shouted at the young dragon.

"I did! I've been trying for the last two minutes."

"OK." I composed myself and brushed my mane with my hooves the best I could. "Sorry for shouting." I added, going to answer the door.

"Hello Twilight." Celestia smiled when I opened the door.

"Hello Princess! Come in!" I stood aside, hoping she didn't notice what a mess I was in. Either she didn't, or she was too polite to mention it. "What brings you to Ponyville?"

Celestia chuckled

"Can't a pony visit her friends?"

"Yes of course!" I grinned. "Anyway, I'll put some coffee on."

I went into the kitchen and put the kettle on the boil. I like my coffee with one sugar and a lot of milk. The princess is easy to please: she doesn't take sugar or milk. I also poured some lemonade for Spike. I bought the tray through to the dining room to see Spike conversing animatedly to Celestia.

"...and then she ate all the cup cakes just to get Pinkie off her back! It turned out they were those boozy cakes and Twi stayed out till one, and when she came home-"

"Spike!" I interrupted the young dragon. Ever since I'd eaten all those alcoholic muffins and partied all night, Spike has never let the subject drop. Celestia gave me a 'you really did that?' look while wearing a wry smile on her face. I shrugged at her and put the tray down on the table. Spike gleefully drank his lemonade as Celestia and I fell to drinking our coffee. There was no need to talk for the sake of it; all three of us could find peace sitting at a coffee table with our favourite beverages.

When we'd finished, I took the tray and empty cups through to the kitchen and washed them. As expected, I came back to hear:

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, when Twilight came through the door- gyah!" I magically yanked Spike's ear and told him:

"If you say any more I'll tell the Princess about the time you ate all those fire berries and spent the following week in the bathroom." Spike looked meek and sheepish so I gave a satisfied nod and returned my attention to Celestia.

"Anyway, let's go for a walk, it's a beautiful day." I suggested. Celestia and Spike both agreed happily.

We went for a walk through Ponyville, stopping to talk to some friends along the way. When we came into the area surrounding Sugarcube Corner I steered Spike away and Celestia seemed to take the hint as well. All this was ruined, though when Rainbow Dash landed in front of us, talking excitedly,

"Hey, you three!" She grinned "Twi, you remember last week, you were smashing those shots! I didn't think Vinyl Scratch had a chance against you! Oh and then remember when you called Vinyl a 'no good lightweight'" she turned to Spike and Celestia "it took six ponies to drag Vinyl and Octavia off her, but she gave some hits herself, let me tell you! I mean, Vinyl never was good at drinking, plus she was sort of wimpy, hanging on the apron strings of a pony who dresses up like her own granny! And also.." Rainbow went on like this for a good ten minutes, while I struggled to hide my blushes. I'm surprised the Princess doesn't think of me as some drunkard even now, but it was Pinkie's fault to be honest, making me eat those cup cakes. And how did Rainbow Dash know all these things? She was obviously at the party herself. But as I pondered this, she finished:

"And she went home with serious wounds, slurring things about her being an Iron Pony, and that's about it. See ya!" And with that, she launched into the air, a rainbow trail behind her.

I growled to myself and walked on. I knew Celestia would be angry at me. And with all that information, Spike would more or less be comparable to a swift, going around screaming,

"News! News!" While I sat in the hell hole that is my home, drowning my sorrows in coffee, while the most high-powered pony in the land knew I was a shot-taking, name-calling low life. If it wasn't for Pinkie Pie, none of this would have happened. I decided to go back home and find my solitude in literature. I took in a large breath and started to read the book that I had left earlier that day. I didn't stir when I heard my front door opening and closing. I still didn't change my position when I felt Spike tapping my shoulder, but I responded with a half-hearted "Mm hmm?"

"Uh..we're sorry that Rainbow Dash spilled that stuff." He mumbled awkwardly. "I won't tell anyone if you won't tell about me." I looked over at his apologetic face. He always kept promises, I couldn't begrudge him that. I pulled him into a hug.

"Where's the Princess?" I asked.

"She's in the lounge." Spike replied.

I gulped. I supposed I had to face Celestia sooner or later. I pulled myself together and went through to the sitting room, where Celestia was sitting on the couch. I didn't dare look at her in the eyes. I sat on the sofa next to her. We sat there in silence for some time before Celestia broke the silence.

"Twilight, I'd like to take you out for dinner." She told me calmly.

"OK." I mumbled, still not looking at her.

"At Sugarcube Corner." She finished.

"What?" I shouted "but everything would be so awkward! I mean, Pinkie works there!"

"Yes," She nodded "yes she does." She proceeded to get up and I followed her out of the door and down the street. The Princess opened the door to Sugarcube Corner and stood aside "after you."

I sighed and stepped inside.

Celestia ordered some coffee and bread and butter pudding for the two of us. She and I sat down at a table near the window.

When Pinkie Pie came over with our food, she put it on the table and gave me a thin and apologetic smile. She then retreated into the kitchen. I ate my pudding slowly, but couldn't bring myself to drink my coffee, magically holding it up and staring into the brown liquid, which, through the course of the day, had lost its appeal. I could feel Celestia looking thoughtfully at me several times throughout the meal.

"Have you finished?" She asked me after a while. I replied with a grunt, still not taking my eyes off the steaming cup of coffee.

"Why don't you go through to the kitchen? I think Pinkie has something she wants to say to you." She suggested. I shrugged and went into the kitchen, where Pinkie Pie was waiting. She smiled awkwardly again, and then she told me:

"I'm so sorry for making you eat those muffins! None of this would have happened if it weren't for me!"

"Don't be silly!" I replied "you didn't physically force those cup cakes into my mouth."

"But I insisted!" Pinkie went on "I wish I hadn't have made those darned cup cakes!"

I hugged Pinkie.

"Don't beat yourself up over this." I told her "I accept your apology."

"Really? I'm so happy!" She squealed with delight and hugged me back. "I'm going to throw an 'apology accepted' party next week and you'll be the guest of honour!"

"Just don't make those boozy muffins!" I added, and we both chuckled. "Anyway, I'll be seeing you."

"See you, Twi!" She grinned cheerfully. I turned and exited Sugarcube Corner, where the Princess was waiting for me. She smiled and walked me home.

"Thanks so much for coming, Princess!" I thanked, sharing a hug with her "if you hadn't have come, I wouldn't have got that off my chest!"

"Twilight, you were the one who was brave enough to go in there and hear her out." She smiled "and I respect you for that."

"Bye princess!" I waved at her as she took off into the night sky

"Goodbye, Twilight!" She called, and with a few wing beats, she flew into the distance. I went inside and up to my bedroom. Spike was already asleep. I flung myself into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. And that, my friends, is a day in my life. And that was one of the good days.


End file.
